Alice's Naughty Adventures in Wonderland
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: A series of Lemons for each pairing ill be doing each character except for the diamond characters because im not too familiar with that yet This contains Peter,Blood, Elliot,Julius,Ace,Boris,Gowland,Black Joker,whiteJoker,Nightmare,Boris, Pierce and the twins oh and also Gray Please review so i can continue to write these. Rated M for a reason no kiddies alloud
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Adventures in wonderland

A series of one shots for each pairing

Rated M for Smut no kiddos Allowed

Chapter 1 ( Alice X Peter)

Loving the Kidnapper

This is a idea i had because for some of the pairings there just isnt enough smuts on this site for them so i decided to do one for smut /oneshot for each pairing hope you enjoy

Alice and Peter have been going out for a while now she stayed in wonderland because of him it was always him from the start " Alice?! are you listening?" Peter spoke up interupting her thoughts. They were in his room at heart castle he was the prime minister and she is a maid. For someone that has that kinda title has to be crazy to be in love with a Maid right?Alice looked at him and blushed "Yyes Peter?" she stuttered getting nervous he was still fully clothed but she was in her night gown . Alice snapped out of her thoughts when he suddenly kissed her she kissed back the kiss getting deeper and more passionate. Alice's Body was growing hotter she wanted him to touch reached up and started to unbutton his shirt " Alice dear your being unusually Bold are you sure your ready I -?" Alice kissed him to silence him they hadnt made love yet and this would be her first but she was more than ready she wanted to become one with this man this man who kidnapped her and brought her to this wonderful wonderworld" Yes Peter im more than ready i want to become yours body and soul " she looked up at him with lustful eyes finally undoing the last button and shrugged the shirt off of him. He smiled and started to help take off her night gown tossing it onto the floor his Lovely Alice now naked in front of his eyes And she was Beautiful more beautiful than he could ever imagine. As they kissed the kisses grew hungrier causing Alice to want more."Alice Alice Alice" Peter said her name seductivly as he kissed down her body. His right hand moved up to her breast massaging it. He played with her breasts and nipples watching her reactions to see what she liked " Mmm Peter" He knew she liked it so he then took it in his mouth swirling his tongue around her pink bud causing gasps and moans to escape her pink lips. He then went between her legs and licked at her womanhood causing Alice to clench on to the sheets her hands in fist as her hips started to buck."P-ppeter" she stuttered as she moaned his name. He was making her feel so good she wanted to do the same to him " Yes My love?" He answered. "Come here" Alice said making a sexy come here was confused but did as he was told he was shocked to find himself on his back the next minute with Alice now going down on him. She took off his pants and underwear tossing them onto the floor. She Grabbed his cocksurprised by how big it was and started to stroke it the white rabbit started to moan " Ohh Alice" Alice smirked and looked up at him lust completly taken control and her eyes showed it. She then put it to her mouth sucking it up and down swirling her tongue around the head of it taking it all in her mouth. Peter watched her loveingly "Aaah Alice im going to cum" Alice smirked and placed herself over his cock and started to ride him. She started out slow then gradually grew faster Her Aqua eyes met with his Crimson ones neither of them looked away for a while as she rode him "Aalice i cant hold it much longer " Peter looked at the naked girl riding him and looked at her surprisingly when she said " Its okay peter you can cum inside me" She smiled as she picked up pace their eyes met again and they both came at the same time. Alice fell limp onto his chest " I love you Peter" He smiled and kissed her head " I love you too Alice" Alice loved this man more than anyone She was in love with him since the very beginning . She loved her Kidnapper.

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

Please review this was the one for peter and Alice i plan to do each pairing even the ones in clover like nightmare gray and pierce , this will take alot of work so i would appreciate the reviews to keep me going thank you

Pierce : Breezy Bree does not own heart no kuni no alice "Chu


	2. Chapter 2 In control ( Blood X Alice)

Alice's Adventures In Wonderland

This time im in control

Ive decided for this chapter Alice will be the dominate one shes alway the one being dominated by blood so what happens when hes the one being controlled?

Let the smut Games Begin

Blood dupre was extremly tired as he walked the halls of the mansion heading for his room. He was tired indeed but his mind was thinking else where his thoughts were on that Outsider Alice liddell when she said she wanted to stay in his mansion he was thrilled they always got it on when he is with her he loses it and couldnt control was falling in love with her more and more each day and was getting extremly jealous of the other roleholders especially that damn clock maker. He sighed and stopped short opening the door to his room the lights were off and he switched them on starting to take off his shirt but when he looked up his mouth almost dropped and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. His Precious Alice . She was on his bed completly naked she wore a cat collar with a bell on it and cat ears and in her mouth was a whip like the one joker uses. "Aaalice?" Blood stuttered her name blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasnt a dream then he felt something grow hard in his pants and he blushed. Alice licked her lips and smirked making a come here motion with her finger "Hello Blood would you like to come play with me?" She said in a low seductive voice making Blood want her smirked and undid his tie and took off his clothes at the door locking it before he went to the bed and sat next to her. She was on her knees with her hands up making a begging position while the whip was next to her now. She picked up the whip and tilted his chin with it smirking " Now Blood you always dominate me so now i would like to take controll and pleasure you" she had no clue what the hell was wrong with his Alice all he knew is that he liked it and was going to have some fun.

Alice climbed into his lap straddling him and started to kiss him , A Hot heated passionate kiss that just grew hungrier when he moaned slipped her tongue in and their tongues danced Blood was caught off gaurd he was pushed back onto the bed his head hitting the pillow . He was amazed at the outsider now ontop of him. She kissed his lips once more leading down to his neck and down his chest. When she reached his pant line she licked down and up his enormous hard blinked in amazement when she took it all in her mouth She looked up at him seductivly her eyes full of lust and he moaned. Alice stopped and licked the pre cum off of him and licked her chin before she placed her woman hood above his cock and started to head went back and he moaned he never knew alice had this in her. "Mmmm Blood" she moaned and he looked up at her he was going to cum soon " Allicee im going to cum!" Blood moaned more as she road him starting to get faster after he said that . After a while they both came together. Alice got off and layed next to him in bed . She kissed him her cheeks growing pink a blush appearing across her face and he smirked. He went to touch her but she stopped him " No Blood tonight i was in control i wanted to pleasure you this time " she smirked and kissed him deeply nibbling his lip. He stopped and nibbled the top of her ear and whispered " Okay Alice but tomorrow ill be the one to torment you my kitten" He smiled turning off the bed side light and pulled her close spooning her as his head rested on her shoulder Both Alice and Blood falling into a deep sleep.

Blood : "..."Blushes

Alice : smirks " ready for round two Blood " smirks

Blood:" whats gotten into you Alice!" wonders and blushes

Alice :" I dont know really call me mad but i think i love you" smiles

Blood : " I love you too Alice" smiles and drags her to his room

Alice: smiles evily as shes being dragged liking that she got to be in charge

XxxBreezy Bree Xxx

Well what did you think please review and tell me who you want next out of what i listed in the summary ill need at least two reviews to keep going thank you.

Blood : " Miss XxxBreezy Bree Xxx does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters just this story thanks*


	3. Chapter 3 Heart Beat ( Alice X Ace

Chapter 3

Ace and Alice one shot

Heart Beat

Sorry this took forever i had to rewrite the Alice and Ace one shot i didnt feel like it was good enough i know there may be some puncuation issues i dont have spell check i appologize before hand please review pretty please... Rated M for a reason if you dont like then dont read

"Ace are you coming to bed anytime soon?"Alice spoke from inside the tent She and Ace have been together for a few months now. Ace smirked and put out the fire before coming in but he was surprised to see a already naked Alice, Alice blushed she knew he was hungrily taking in the sight of her body . He zipped up the tent and started to take off his clothes before she knew it he had pushed her to the ground and he was ontop "A-ace" she stuttered his name and was about to say something else untill he captured her and silenced her with a kiss

He kissed her deeply and passionatly causing her to moan , when she parted her lips he slipped his tongue in her mouth their tongues fighting for dominance. "Ace " she moaned his name and he broke the kiss trailling sweet kisses down her jaw and her neck causing her to moan more. Alice arched her back a little as his hand slid down her flat stomach to her woman hood where He rubbed her slowly watching her reactions to see what she liked and disliked he then found her clit and rubbed it causing her to buck her hips and moan even more this made him want to taste her and give her more pleasure he wanted to hear her call out his name. When he stopped Alice looked down at him her face turning pink as he seductivly looked up at her " Ace what are you - " before she could finish he went down and licked her his tongue going in and out of her causing her to moan even more in pleasure as her breath began to quicken and her chest rising and falling her heart beating faster and faster . Ace loved the sound of her heart and he loved how he could control it just by simply touching her.

He felt her fingers ruffle through his hair and tugged gently. By now Alice was soaking wet and he was tasting her juices when he finished he sat up and licked his lips before he fingered her his fingers moving in and out faster and faster causing the blonde to scream in pleasure. He watched her their eyes locked together " Alice your very sweet you know that? would you like to taste how sweet you really are?" Alice nodded with a blush and he pulled out his fingers placing them to her lips. Alice gave him a seductive look causing him to blush this time as she took his fingers into her mouth sucking them "Mmm your right Ace it is rather sweet " her soft voice rang in his ears " Alice i cant hold back anymore i need to be inside you may i?" he politely asked and she nodded. He straddled her lightly careful not to her her As he posistioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Ahhhh Aceee" Alice moaned as he thrusted inside her starting off slow then going faster and faster and faster just like her precious heart beat "ahhhhh" alice moaned again her hips bucking everytime he thrusted then they both came together sending them both into ecstasy. When he was finished he layed next to each other cuddled up into one sleeping bag no need for two anymore Alice layed on his chest He could hear her heart beat was starting to slow down. He pulled the girl into his arms and She layed her head on the knights chest " I love you Alice " he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the gentle beating of her heart beat " I love you too Ace " she half smiled as listened to the tick tock tick tock of his chest

XxxBreezy BreeXxx

well i hoped you liked it i had to rewrite it because i didnt feel the last one was good enough please review pwetty please..

Vote time

Who would you like to see go next? i need at least two reviews to keep going


	4. Chapter 4 Bath time ( Alice X Twins)

Chapter 4 ( Alice x Bloody twins)

Bath Time with the tweedle twins

Heres your smutty threesome rated m for the smutness hope you enjoy sorry it took so long

no kiddies aloud.

Alice was just now arriving at hatter mansion she spent all day with vivaldi . Vivaldi was giving her make up lessons Alice had told her she wanted to be more like her but Vivaldi would only tell her that she didnt need make up to impress anyone if she would have told her it was for the twins. She didnt know how or when but Alice came to love the twins not just one but both and they had no idea she was doing this for them. As Alice sneakily snuck in her room she grabbed her night clothes and snuck quietly down the hall towards the huge bathroom which held the large community bath for the hatter roleholders. She locked the door and got undress " I dont think ill use a towel this time i want to relax and i locked the doors so just once couldnt hurt right " she spoke to herself and stepped into the bath sliding down so the water flowed just past her shoulders.

Alice then heard two splashes one on each side of her causing her eyes to flutter open she had forgotten to wash off the make up this was bad because she didnt even have to look to see it was the twins.

"Onee-san! we wanna play " they both chimed together and both rather close to her ears causing Alice to Blush. Dee the blue eyed twin grabbed her chin pulling her to face him and he smirked but when he saw the make up he blushed " Onee-san you look different its pretty " He praised and kissed her softly causing Alice's heart to beat faster "Brother i wanna see how pretty onee-san is " dum spoke almost a whisper in her ear his lips nibbling the bottom of her ear. Normally Alice would Try to get away from the twins but this time it was too late with dee in front of her and dum holding her from behind it was too late she already captured.

Dee smirked and snaked his hand down her waist kissing her roughly their mouths colliding Dum was behind her and he stood her up they were both now leading her from the edge of the pool. Dee kissed her and dum was fondling her breast from behind Alice could feel his eraction start to grow from under his towel. Alice decided to get adventurous she broke the kiss with dee figuring he got most of the attention all the time when ever this happened and she turned to dum and kissed him while pressing up against him and rubbing herself against his buldge causing him to moan into the kiss Alice smirked and blushed she didnt realize that dee had his towel off and was posistioning himself behind her getting ready for entrance. As soon as Alice felt it her body shivered and she roughly started to kiss dum who kissed her back slipping his tongue in her mouth and started to rub her clit causing the girl to squirm and moan. Alice clenched onto dum as dee bent her over a little and started to thrust.

Alice Moaned as dee started to thrust faster and dum still rubbed her clit while sucking on her breast playing at her nipples with his tongue sending Alice into great Pleasure. Soon dee came inside of her and he released switching places with dum each of them continueing where the other had left off. "Ahhh B-boys i dont know how much longer i can take it" Alice cried out after several minutes. Both boys smirked Dee kissed her and bit nibbled at her lip and Dum continued to thrust now going faster causing Alice to clench on to dee they looked into each others eyes and blushed he kissed her deeper and more passionate trailing kisses to her neck still fondling and playing with her then both Alice and Dum came together. Alice looked up at dee and blushed again causing Dee to blush Before she passed out in his arms "I'll carry Onee-san to bed brother" he grabbed her towel and her clothes and left Dum who thought nothing of it at the time but what he didnt know was the looks that Alice and Dee exchanged before she passed out the looks of love and lust . "Your mine Onee-san only mine" Dee whispered quietly in her ear as they left As she was being carried Dee never did see that smile that appeared on her face after he said that. Truth is Alice secretly Loved Dee than Dum And Dee Secretly Loved Alice more than anything even his own brother.

~~Duh duh duh cliff hanger~~

Well that was the twins chapter im bad at three somes and that was my first one i know there may be punuaction errors im already aware of that i may do Julius next not sure sorry it took so long also ive just been really busy hope you enjoyed ill be updating soon

XxxBreezyBreeXxx


	5. Drowning in Orange (Elliot XAlice )

Alice's Naughty Adventure's in Wonderland

Chapter 5

Drowning in the color Orange

Warnings : SMUT , SEXUAL CONTENT , NOT APPROPRIET FOR YOUNG VIEWERS !

Dont like dont read !

This is somewhat Based off of a chapter in Alice in country of clover's March hare if you haven't read it yet Read it Its about Alice and Elliot and its super cute and sexy :D sorry for taking so long to update i love doing these but im also busy managing my fb pages and other things but yes i am continueing these drabbles so no fear :) I do not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters here's elliot's chapter enjoy

"Elliot! Are we almost there?! i can barely see" Alice shouted after Elliot " Yes Alice its right up here come on can you see? here take my hand " Elliot was leading Alice through the forest at night to see some place that he insisted on taking her too but as she was about to take Elliot's hand she stumbled on a root in the ground and tripped causing her to cut her knee and it started bleeding " Alice? oh your Bleeding here sit down ill take care of it!" Elliot Helped her to sit down and he pulled her dress up not much but just a little so he could look at her fingertips brushed her thigh lightly which caused Alice to shiver and look away .She then felt something wet trail up her knee and to much of her surprised she looked down and saw him licking it " E-elliot what are you doing?!" she stuttered and Blushed dark. "You dont heal quickly like we do so im cleansing it" he looks up at her and sees her Blushing and smirks licking a drop of Blood trailing up to her dress and he licks higher " E-elliot Pplease stop " she bit her lip afraid to Moan . She loved him but she was afraid to show it around him but if he kept doing things like this it would make it hard for her to hide it any longer "You sure sweetheart? it looks like your enjoying this " he looks up at her and smiles He wanted her right then right now he couldnt hold back ,He reached up and tilted her chin and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back She couldnt resist him not anymore " E-elliot i think i love you " she muttered into the kiss and he smiled and said " Of course you do Alice and I love you too " Alice blushed and next thing she knew is that she was laying in the grass with him ontop of her " Alice im sorry but i just cant hold back any more" He kissed her before she could say anything more.

The kiss started off gently and passionatly but then grew more hungrier and deeper his tongue now slipped in her mouth dancing with hers "Mmm " she moaned which elliot took as cue he slipped his hand up her waist undoing her dress and taking it off tossing it beside them. Once it was off he stared down at her dress causing Alice to Blush and cover her chest with her arms "No Alice dont hide it from me" he said in a husky voice before he trailed kisses down her neck and to the base of her chest "Ahhh!" she moaned and he looked up at her "Thats it Alice Let me hear those cute sounds you make" he smiled and trailed his kisses down to her flat stomach causing her to moan more. He took off her panties very slowly and started to lick at her woman hood causing her to almost scream in pleasure"He then inserted a finger inside her and started to pump in and out causing alice to gasp and start to pant. Alice sat up and he kissed her gently nibbling on her bottom lip "Elliot " she moand and started to take off his clothes "hmm your being quite bold there Alice we are in the middle of the woods arent you worried?" he teased and was surpised by her answer "No because im with you i'm not afraid when im with you Elliot " She kissed him roughly causing him to moan and he helped took off the rest of his clothes . She trailed a hand down his chest as they Kissed thinking how broad his chest was and blushed.

"Alice i dont think i can hold back i need to be inside you now" he whispered in her ear and pushed gently inside her causing her to moan as he thrusted she clenched her hands and her toes curled "Ahhhh " she moaned louder as he started to thrust even faster and harder causing her to arch her back and buck her hips" Faster Elliot " Alice said with a Blush and he politely listened to her request and thrusted even faster "Nngh Alice i think im going to cum" he moaned his breaths begining to quicken as well " can i cum inside of you?" he asked and kissed her his hands now moving to her breast squeezing them causing her to moan even louder "I-i dont care" she stuttered "Ahhh" She was almost at her climax when Elliot took her breast in his mouth playing with it "Ahhh E-elliot dont im going to cum" she panted "Its okay Alice i want us to cum together i want us to join bodies and souls as one" he smiled and saw her blush at his words and thats when he knew this little outsider was his Alice chose him over everyone else and he was happy for it. He loved her so much he thought this as he kissed her again her kisses growing deeper in return lust filling her eyes as they came together. Elliot helped her clean up and they each got dressed he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the Mansion . For Alice it was like if she was drowning , drowning in pure pleasure and love she was drowning in the color Orange.

Okay so I know there is some spelling and puncuation errors and again i appologize for not updating in a while ... Please check out my other stories as well and my diamond no kuni no alice roleplay page on facebook we are always looking for admins

~XxxBreezyBreeXxx~


	6. Chapter 6 The pill ( Alice X Julius)

Alice's naughty adventures in wonderland

Chapter 6

The Pill

Warning extreme smutty one -shot GRAPHIC WARNINGS ! dont like dont read no kids allowed and please dont review about the puncuation errors i already know there might be some thank you and enjoy

It was late and Alice had just gotten back to the clock tower from hanging out with Boris all was happy to be with Julius and was greatful to him that he let her play with the cheshire cat at the amusement park even if it did make him jealous she found it cute. The only thing that was bringing her down though was this aweful headache she walked inside and found julius working at his desk of course " Hello Julius i'm home " she smiled and shut the door behind her before walking up to the desk and gave him a small peck on the lips causing both of them to blush " Did you have fun with the cat?" He looked up from his clocks and smiled at her. "Oh yes i had a great time but now i got this aweful head ache that i can't get rid of do you happen to have any pain pills?" Alice asked holding her head "Oh yes i do they are in the kitchen in the cabinet above the coffee pot you may have to look at the labels though i have several bottles of pain pills "he smiled at her and started back on his clocks "Oh okay thank you Julius " She went into the kitchen and grabbed and took a couple different pills

After a while Alice's headache completely disapeared and she was now sitting at the table reading a book she glanced up at Julius and blushed then she realized something her body was growing hot and sweaty and she had the nerve to rub herself down there 'W-what the hell is happening' she thought and rushed towards the kitchen . Alice was shocked to find discover the truth "S-ssex pills? to give you a full satisfying arousle "she read allowed "D-damn it why would he have these" she questioned and then she knew why she hasn't actually given him that kind of attention yet she was to nervous to do so " I-im such a idiot " Alice let out a sigh and put the bottle on the counter .She couldnt control herself anylonger,Alice sat there on the floor and lifted up her dress and started to rub herself moaning quietly hoping he wouldn't come in and find her like this then the worst thing happened just as she thought that the door to the kitchen slammed open

"Alice-are you okay i -" Julius stopped short at the sight before him where on the floor was his beautiful girlfriend who's dress was pulled up and she was rubbing her self "Alice!? what are you doing he went over and bent down next to her then saw the bottle on that was on the floor and read it " Alice! i told you to look at the labels did you take this by Mistake?!" his face flushed and his pants now tightening"A-alice don't hate me for this " with that said he kissed her and his hand rubbed up her leg causing her to moan "M_mmm Julius " she was now very horny and horny for him " Julius mmm i want you and i want you now " she whispered in his ear seductivly and smirked causing him to blush .He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him kissing her roughly and carries her clearing off his desk before putting her on his desk the words she said next almost made him go into shock

"Mmm Julius i want you to fuck me right here and right now oh and i want it rough " she seductivly purred in his ear biting it before pulling away and with that said both of them were naked in Minutes ,Alice's legs were spread and julius was licking at her clit his hands moving up to her breast massaging them as he looked up at her his eyes filled with lust and passion. "Julius" Alice moaned his name over and over as she closed her eyes and thrusted her head back and bucked her hips each time he dove his tongue into her."Ahhh" she was almost screaming now at the pleasure he brought to her and he moved up to bite at her neck and kissed her roughly silencing her his tongue slipping into her mouth and danced with hers as he nails clawed at his back. He never seen her like this before but he liked this side of her she was being wild tonight and wild for him and only him .With that thought he lifted her and carried her to the bed "Julius i can't wait anymore i need you and i need you now" the blond whispered her breath starting to quicken. With that said Julius posistioned himself above her entrance and thrusted into her starting slow and gentle.

Alice's hands inscinctivly went up and grabbed the head board above her head and moaned her hips moving to his rythem "Harder J-julius" she was almost at a climax and he did as he was told he thrusted harder and rougher into her loving how she moaned his name. "Dont regret what you wish for Alice " he smirked and with that flipped her over taking her from behind his cock slamming into her as she clenched the sheets panting heavily "M_mm Julius im going to cum!" She moaned loudly as he grew even faster his cock slapping into her and grabbing her bare but as he then came into her and she came as well . The clock maker then pulled out of her and sat up on the bed panting himself then to his amazement she wasn't done she crawled over to his cock and placed her lips over it sucking it deep her tongue playing with the head swirling around it tasting his cum as she massaged his cock as well loving how he moaned her name .After a while of this he finally came again and she came as well. He fell back on the bed panting heavily and she fell on top of him her womanhood against his cock rubbing against it and her head on his chest the blankets now over them "T-that was amazing Julius " Alice giggled "Maybe ill have to take those pills again" she smirked licking his neck." You better only show that side to me and only me don't let anyone else see" he cooed in her ear nipping at it and kissed her gently before turning out the light and both of them falling asleep~

~What they didn't know was a very wide eyed Ace was listening the whole time he was bringing clocks to Julius and when he was about to open the door they started and he heard everything a buldge now in starting in his pants "Damn it" he sighed and went off getting himself lost and set up a tent relieving himself to Alice's wild and naughty voice " I never knew she could be like that it will be fun to tease her tomorrow " he smirked before falling asleep ~

XxxBreezy BreeXxx

well that was Julius's chapter he's my favorite i know there may be spelling errors and puncuation errors so please dont review about that .. tell me what you thought i told you it would be graphic


	7. Chapter 7 My lil Mouse ( Alice x Pierce)

ALice's Naughty Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter 7

( Alice X Pierce )

I love you my little Mouse

Okay once again i know there are puncuation errors and im sorry i don't really know pierce's character that well except he's shy and adores Alice so go easy on the reviews this is extremly Sexy so please no children allowed

"Pierce im home!" Alice smiled walking in the door. Her and pierce have been going out for about a month now Lately Alice has been feeling neglected by him and he's been distant towards her they havent actually had a real kiss yet except for a few pecs from pierce because they both were a little shy" Oh hello Alice" pierce came in and greeted her at the door taking her coat. "Hey Alice would you like some cheese i just bought some its really good and -" Pierce started to speak was interupted " Pierce do you love me?" Alice asked directly tears welling up in her eyes. Pierce's ears drooped he hated seeing her cry"Of course i do Alice i love you very much" he hugged her tightly " T-then why havent you kissed me yet i mean Kiss me kiss me" She said shyly her face turning pink " B-because i wanted to take things slow Alice but if you want me to kiss you that bad then fine i was trying to hold myself back and not be like that scary knight but now that you want me to kiss you i cant hold back"He then backed her up to the door of which she just came in from and kissed her he kissed her gently then grew rough biting at her bottom lip and licked it with his tongue"M_Mmm P-pierce" she moaned his name he then took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth licking the inside of her cheek and played with her tongue .

Alice was gasping for air now and he parted letting her breath while he kissed down her jaw and to her neck " I love you Alice" he whispered grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist but still holding her against the door" I love you too Pierce but can we do this in the bed " she blushed dark and he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down straddling her on the bed where he started to take off his clothes "Alice i love you so much please dont leave me" he whispered seductivly his eyes changing to eyes filled with lust and passion " I promise " Alice spoke liking this new side of pierce that she never seen before She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him their lips crashing into each other repeatedly while his hand snaked behind her waist undoing her dress .

It didnt take long before both of their clothes were on the floor . He then kissed down her chest and her flat stomach causing her to moan " Mmm Alice keep making those noises you sound so cute" he blushed and went down to her woman hood where he played with her clit causing her to moan more"Oh Alice you sound so cute" he squeeked " I wonder -" he cut off his sentence short and licked her clit "Ahhh" she moaned again "so you moan louder when your licked here huh Alice then in that case ill lick you more" he chuckled and licked at her clit and her pussy causing her to grow wetter his tongue darting in and out of he had enough Pierce licked back up her chest to her breast and took her left one into his mouth playing with the bud while massaging the left one his cock at the entrance of her pussy rubbing up against it causing her to moan and squirm in pleasure" P-pierce please stop teasing me i need you now i need you inside " Alice begged and he listened "Okay Alice here i go" he said before posistioning himself at her pussy and thrusted in. With in each thrust her head went back and her hips bucked" M_mm Pierce!" she yelled and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him she then reached up a little more and niped at his ear causing him to squeek " Pierce i want to give you pleausure too " she smirked and pushed him onto the bed so she was on top of him and rode his cock hard and fast licking and biting at his neck causing him to moan out in pleasure" Mmm Pierce i think im going to cum!" she moaned seductivily into his ear licking it causing him to squirm this time and she giggled "Mme too Alice im going to -" Alice looked down at him her eyes filled with lust " Thats it pierce cum inside of me" His eyes widened and they both came together " She then fell limp onto his chest and fell asleep exhausted" I love you My little Mouse" she muttered falling asleep causing him to chuckle" I love you too Alice " He squeeked and held her close to him pulling the blankets over them turning off the night side lamp and fell aslee as well


End file.
